


CSI: Detroit

by isiac



Series: DBH Randoms [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, F/M, Fluff, Inappropriate Humor, Protectiveness, Sexual Humor, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:06:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23746546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isiac/pseuds/isiac
Summary: You and Android!Connor are the two main characters in a show calledCSI: Detroit.He’s one of the first android actors, so he, of course, gets some hate for it. You’re usually good at not letting it get to you, but when an interview goes south on live television, you. Go. Off.
Relationships: Connor (Detroit: Become Human)/Reader
Series: DBH Randoms [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1741465
Comments: 4
Kudos: 124





	CSI: Detroit

“(Y/N)? You almost ready?”

You wanted to turn your head to the side, but the makeup artist was still working his magic on your face. Instead, you looked up in the mirror and saw Connor, your co-star, standing by the door, his brown hair expertly combed back -- but still slightly messy.

“I’m almost done, I think,” you said, making brief eye contact with your makeup artist, John.

“Yeah, I’m almost done,” he said, dusting the powder out from under your eyes. He turned away to reach for his setting spray, but you kept staring at Connor in the mirror, trying to gauge his reaction.

You were nervous, so you thought he was too. _CSI: Detroit_ had gotten a lot of positive press ever since its first season came out a month ago. You and Connor, the two main characters, had gotten to know each other during the time it’d been filmed. You guys were the romantic interest of the show, and you’d even had free time at one point to go out with each other, to bars and stuff, but you weren’t exactly _dating_.

You always thought it was a weird relationship . . . but you knew you guys were close, like friends, and you didn’t wanna lose a good friendship. Besides, mixing personal life with work never ended well, especially if the show got more seasons.

“Nervous?” Connor asked, fidgeting with his cuffs. “Because I am.”

“You don’t _look_ nervous,” you said, smiling.

He smiled back, then, and he looked a little relieved. John turned back around and sprayed your face with some setting spray, and then he let you stand up. You fixed your tea length black dress, dusting off some powder here and there.

“Courtesy of being able to control my facial expressions,” Connor said, walking over to you. You both inspected yourselves in the mirror, and then you took a deep breath.

“We have no reason to be nervous,” you said, closing your eyes. “We’ve done interviews before. This is just a slightly bigger one.”

“Hey!”

You opened your eyes, and you and Connor turned to the door. A woman with a headset was looking into the room, holding a clipboard.

“You guys are on in a few,” she said, waving. “Follow me.”

You and Connor exchanged a nervous look, but you followed after her.

“We’ll be fine,” Connor said. You were listening, but you were cracking your fingers, trying to distract yourself. You both followed after the woman until she brought you to the edge of the studio, hidden by a curtain.

“When I tell you, you’ll both walk out,” the woman said. “Just wait for my cue, okay?”

You nodded your head. Connor said, “Okay.”

You peeked out from behind the curtain, and your nervousness was instantly replaced with giddiness. “I can’t believe this is really happening,” you whispered. The people who would be interviewing you two were talking to the camera, getting ready to introduce you and Connor. You didn’t know much about the hosts, just that they were human men -- Mars and Paris.

“I’m excited,” Connor said, and you glanced at him over your shoulder. He was smirking, mirth in his eyes. You jumped up and down a bit, and Connor joined you mockingly, and you whacked his shoulder, trying not to laugh and snorting. You covered your mouth, receiving glares from some workers, but you didn’t have time to apologize.

“And our guests tonight? (Y/N) (Y/L/N) and Connor!”

“You’re on!” The woman whispered. “Go!”

You and Connor moved from behind the curtain and walked toward the stage, waving. You put on your big girl pants and smiled wide, trying to come off as very chill and open. Even though you were an actress, your nerves always had the chance to get the best of you.

“Hello, Mars and Paris!” You said. You passed the couch you were supposed to sit on and shook their hands, and they smiled back eagerly.

“(Y/N), Connor, it’s a pleasure,” Mars, the man with blonde hair, said. Mars and Paris shook Connor’s hand, and then the four of you took your seats. You and Connor sat on a couch to the left of the desk Mars and Paris sat behind.

“So good to have you two on the show tonight,” Paris said, fixing his black hair. “ _CSI: Detroit_ has been getting so much buzz we didn’t think we’d be able to book y’all!”

You chuckled. “Well, the producers _are_ running us a little hard, but I’d never turn down an opportunity to talk about the show. It’s been my life for the past year! Crazy, right?” You knew you were overdoing the energy, but that was showbizz.

“Indeed,” Mars said, shuffling a few notecards. He glanced at them. “Now, my sources tell me there’s a new season coming out?”

“Yes,” Connor said, and you looked at him as he spoke. “The writers plan on finishing the second season in a few months. I’m excited to get my script.”

You rolled your eyes. “And you’ll speed through it and spoil it for me. Again.”

Connor smiled wide, elbowing you, and Mars and Paris chuckled to themselves.

“He spoiled the first season for you?” Mars asked, interested.

“Yes, well . . .” You trailed off, smiling at the memory. “We hadn’t even met yet, and the first thing he said to me, at the table reading, was--”

“I told her I wanted to practice our scenes,” Connor said, blushing blue.

“Ah, was someone eager for those hot and heavy scenes?” Paris asked. “‘Cause it sounds like it to me!”

“That’s what I thought,” you said, spreading your hands. “But he meant it in the most innocent way possible, I can assure you. Though I did misinterpret it at time, and, well-- He _did_ spoil the murder mystery for me. But I won’t share it while we’re on live television in case anyone hasn’t seen it yet.”

“Of course, of course,” Paris said, waving a hand. “But we have an audience that’s _very_ curious about how your relationship is going to develop next season. The first season ended a bit chaotically.”

“Oh, yeah,” you said, clearing your throat. “We’re not sure yet, but we both hope it continues to develop in a positive way. I really think there needs to be representation on television when it comes to human and android relationships, y’know?”

“Mmm,” was all Paris said, scratching at the back of his head.

Mars quickly took over. “Okay, well, we have a few questions from fans. Mind answering a few?”

“Uh . . . sure,” you said, shrugging. You glanced back at Connor to make sure he was okay, and he _looked_ fine, smiling and sitting with his right leg up, ankle resting against his left knee.

“Great,” Mars said, scrolling through a tablet. “We got so many questions about your intimate scenes. Namely the one where it looks like Connor has a hard-on. Basically, fans wanted to know if he had to get a penis part for it. Or what?”

You blanched at the question but quickly kept the smile on your face. “I-- I mean-- Don’t you think that’s a little personal?”

Paris blinked slowly, clearly annoyed, and you found yourself clenching your fists.

“I mean, fans just wanna know,” Mars said, explaining himself without a trace of guilt on his face. “It’s kind of a thing for human actors, y’know? There’s a ton of fan theories about their hard-ons and whatnot. We’ve just never seen an android _hard_ before. It’s quite interesting!”

You looked at Connor, feeling a little lost. His brows were high, probably surprised and trying to take everything in. His shoulders were slightly raised, and he shook his head, smiling nervously, as he tried to think of something to say.

“I-- I don’t know,” Connor said. “That is a little personal.”

“I’m sure it felt like plastic anyway,” Paris said, breaking his momentary silence. He looked at you. “I mean, did it?”

Before you could say anything, Mars asked, “Or metal?” They both laughed. “Or maybe it was CGI? I can’t imagine they’d make (Y/N) touch an android dick.”

Your smile was faltering then, and you didn’t even try to hide it.

Mars noticed and cleared his throat, trying to stop laughing. “Sorry, sorry! We didn’t mean to offend you. We just genuinely think it’s interesting that they’re making you work with Connor. I mean, yeah, he’s an actor, but androids have all sorts of add-ons and plug-ins, y’know?”

Paris looked at Connor and said, “Yeah, y’know? You got all these facial expressions programmed in your head. What’s it like picking from them?” He grabbed his chin, thinking. “I mean, do you ever feel bad for being (Y/N)’s co-star? There’s already a lot of doubt surrounding your legitimacy as an actor.”

You stared at the two men, your mouth parted in shock.

“Sorry, (Y/N), maybe we should’ve asked these questions off-camera,” Mars said, spreading his hands. “But the people wanna know!”

It was silent in the studio for a few seconds. But because you knew you were on live television, the few seconds felt like forever.

You wracked your brain for something to say, but you were speechless.

“I-- I mean, I _am_ an actor, Paris,” Connor said slowly, and it hurt you to hear the uncertainty in his voice.

“Are you fucking kidding me?” You asked, reaching under your dress to rip out your mic. “How fucking dare you. How _dare_ you. You wouldn’t be asking these questions to-- to fucking Robert Downy Junior, would you? Fuck you and your android-hating opinions, you pieces of shit.”

You stood up and threw your mic at the two men, and they stared at you in shock, eyes as big as saucers. Your mic bounced off of Paris’s chest, and you glared at him the most.

“Do you have an explanation for your poor behavior?” You nearly shouted.

“It-- It was just a question--”

“He’s expecting an apology,” you seethed, pointing back at Connor. “And I am too. If you don’t apologize to him in a few seconds, I’m hopping behind that desk and ruining your stiff hairstyles so help me G--”

You approached the desk, about to take out your earrings, but Connor grabbed you around the waist and pulled you back. Mars and Paris were now yelling at you two, and someone shouted, “Cut the cameras! Cut them now!”

Chaos erupted in the studio as the cameras stopped broadcasting the live interview. As Connor pulled you away from the studio, Mars and Paris were stopped by producers and security guards, and then more security guards escorted you and Connor back to your waiting room.

“Ugh!” You slammed the door shut, scaring the guards. “I can’t _believe_ they’d do that to you on _live television_!”

You spluttered angrily, pacing in the room, and that was how your agents found you guys. They quickly ushered you out of the building and into a private car so you could both leave. They couldn't stop talking about how south the interview had gone -- and how quickly, too. It was embarrassing, but they weren't embarrassed about you guys, they made sure to say that. And they'd be having a long talk with the producers.

You knew one of the agents had fucked up with organizing this interview because they _clearly_ hadn't done their homework.

_Fuck us. World's shortest interview. This is all the websites are gonna be talking about tomorrow._

You were still fuming in the car when it drove past crowds that had gathered to watch the live interview outside. Connor put a hand on your shoulder as you passed everyone, and you looked at him.

He smiled softly, looking the calmest you’d ever seen him before.

“Thank you, (Y/N). Seriously,” he said. “It-- You sticking up for me . . . means a lot. Thanks.”

You took his hand off your shoulder and held it tightly. “Connor, I will always stick up for you. You’re special to me, and you’re my co-star. I got your back no matter what.” You shifted your hands so you were holding his pinky with your own. “I promise.”

Connor looked down at your hand and then up at your face, smiling wide. He shook your pinky back and forth, and you chuckled.

When you finally let go, he asked, “So . . . You think I’m as good as RDJ?” His smile turned into something much more cocky, and you rolled your eyes.

You licked at your lips, shaking your head, but you couldn’t help but smile. “Fuck off.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! <3 This was a little warm up before I start editing something for school.
> 
> And I plan on adding another chapter to [my main fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23588215/chapters/56598091) tomorrow! :')


End file.
